


【澈云】吻痕！？

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, abline - Freeform, 澈云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️脑洞开很大 请勿上升真人⚠️超迷你短打照片出来那天 看到小伙伴讨论就突然写完的脑洞(519那天的照片)肯定是自己撓的啦但不管 在我的脑洞里 它就是吻痕😂
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 5





	【澈云】吻痕！？

"呀！！金希澈！！！"

"mo？ 云云怎么啦？"

看着好不容易才原谅自己  
昨晚过度索求的爱人  
突然又炸毛了  
金希澈赶忙走过去

金钟云气的把手机仍在沙发上  
"你自己看！！"

脑中脑补各种可能  
难道是最近跟那个女艺人合照没有报备  
还是自己不经意捶腿的动作被发现了  
又或是忙内打小报告  
我前天打了一天的游戏 连饭都没怎么吃

结果手机拿起来一看  
就是自己爱人的美颜爆击  
哎一古 我们云云真好看  
金希澈露出了癡汉的笑容

"你看看脖子上那个是甚么！！"

金希澈这才看到脖子上那熟悉的痕迹  
………  
昨天明明有刻意避开来呀  
正疑惑 突然想到  
早上自己被叫起来时  
迷迷糊糊的把小恋人捞过来一顿亲  
该不会…是那时候留下的吧……

"该死的 谁准你留在那个位置了！！  
现在被elf们疯狂讨论这个到底是甚么  
你…你……#$^&*#!%*>”

"那个…云云别气了……  
反正…现在删也来不及了  
而且 你这样发出去  
顶多让elf幻想幻想而已嘛  
谁会相信  
你真的把一张有吻痕的照片发上网呢～  
对吧…………"  
金希澈心虚的安慰自家恋人

"你…@#$%^&*!  
也就elf看不出来  
那其他人呢  
我要不要做人啊！"

手机不合时宜的响了起来  
一声声响个不停的讯息声  
显示聊天室里现在有多火热

——哇！钟云哥～你真是太猛了  
居然发了这个——

——大发呀——

——小海 我们也发个吧～～——

——果然是成年idol呀 这尺度真大——

——是呀～草莓照都可以公开发出来了——

——哥肯定是没注意到才发的吧——

——哇 那这样希澈哥要倒楣了吧——

——如果一顿打 换来一次在大众面前宣示主权  
我觉得挺不错的——

"嘿…赫宰这句话倒是说的不错…"

从发现吻痕照片被意外po上网  
还引起讨论后  
金希澈心里其实就挺奇妙的  
一方面有点心虚  
但另一方面又暗自开心  
就像是种无声的宣告 金钟云是我的！

边看讯息边傻笑的金希澈  
完全没注意到身旁已经气到冒火的恋人

呵…一顿揍很值得是吧  
我就让你好好感受到底划不划算！！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话❤️留言吧


End file.
